<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are still climbing! by OsamuSa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001283">We are still climbing!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa'>OsamuSa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Discussion, Happy, I guess there is not exactly any plot, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Talking, hoshi and woozi talk, mama 2020, they are not sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi and Woozi talk about awards during mama 2020 while they are seated in the car.<br/>~~~<br/>It's written on the spot :)<br/>But basically, it's sort of a comfort fic for carats ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are still climbing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We were all very disappointed with mama, again.<br/>I'm not saying that the artists who got the award didn't deserve it because they did deserve it. But honestly, seventeen deserves the best dance performance award. period.<br/>Again please don't post hate comments because there is no artist who didn't deserve the awards they received and I offer my wishes to the artists who did. :)</p><p>So I wrote this story because it offered me comfort and I wanted to give this comfort to other carats &lt;3<br/>~~~<br/>Let's get on with this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys were seated in their car. The other members were either seated in other cars or were speaking with other groups.</p><p>Woozi eyed the other, taking note of the other's expressions. But he was surprised to see that there wasn't an emotion that depicted his sadness like it did last year.</p><p>He clearly remembers last year's mama as if it was yesterday. He still remembers the anger and adrenaline in the boy before him when they went to perform on the stage right after the award was announced. The time after the event was worse. He did his best to hide his emotions from other members but Woozi saw through the facade. He saw the sadness in his eyes. He saw the other in tears multiple times and moreover, he has to accept last year was in fact the most difficult year since they debuted.</p><p>He sighed out and leaned back and decided to ask the other, "What are you thinking?"</p><p>The other turned to look at him, giving him a small smile in return, shrugging his shoulders, "Multiple things,"</p><p>"Hey, tell me if you're sad. Don't try to bottle your emot-</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Huh?" Woozi looked at the other confused.</p><p>Hoshi laughed lightly at the confused expression on the younger, "I'm not sad Jihoonie."</p><p>"Your not?" Woozi was more surprised than confused.</p><p>"No, I'm not," He shrugged as he turned away from the younger and smiled to himself.</p><p>"Why not? We worked so hard and we achieved so much. We deserved it didn't we. You deserved it Soonie!" He murmured in exasperation.</p><p>"Yeah, we did. But Woozi do you know why I'm not sad?" He looked at the younger one who shook his head therefore the other continued, "Because we achieved so much this year!"</p><p>"Seventeen double million sellers!" He spread his arms wide as if showing off a headline in the air. He glanced at the younger, smile widening.</p><p>"We landed number 1 on Billboards Japan with fallin flower and then We came back with Henggare, despite being a mini-album we achieved so much. It was our first album to achieve one million sales in a week, We charted number 1 on genie and melon, Left and Right charted number 1 on iTunes in 27 countries, We broke backstreet boys record on Oricon, We were the first foreign artist to top Oricon charts for 4 consecutive times, And then Semicolon came with a bang and earned us another million sales!" His smile widened as he looked at the wide-eyed boy beside him and smiled softly at him, "And Woozi," He intertwined his hand with the other and gave it a small squeeze bringing his attention back again, "The youngest idol to surpass 100 copyrighted songs under him.</p><p>"I could go on Ji! We achieved that much this year! And not just as a group, individually as well the members have done so well. It makes me proud. Other than that let's not forget the Prime minister's award!"</p><p>"Soonie..." the other couldn't say anything as his eyes became blurry. He rarely cried but when Hoshi listed off the achievements his heart couldn't bear it.</p><p>Hoshi bought the younger one closer to him and tucked the younger one beside him, "We are slowly reaching the top Ji. We are succeeding slowly. Baby steps remember." He smiled at the younger one beside him.</p><p>"And there are so many new people who became carats this year! And the other carats, I feel as if we became even closer to them. I love all of them so much."</p><p>The two became silent but now Woozi's heart flooded with warmth and love and happiness.</p><p>"Besides achieving so much, I'm so thankful that all 13 of us are together and happy. Safe and healthy!" Woozi could only nod in contentment as his love for his brothers increased.</p><p>"Despite the pandemic, covid, among the deaths of so many people, I feel that we have been blessed and I can't be more grateful." Woozi couldn't believe that people called Hoshi stupid. He knew the other was very smart, his thoughts were very pure. He was one of the purest among them all obviously after Dokyemon, no one can beat that ray of sunshine.</p><p>He wasn't touchy and hated when others initiated kinship but he couldn't help himself and hug the other. Tightening his hold around Hoshi's neck as the other laughed at the younger but bought him even more close by wrapping his arms around his waist. They sat there for a while, each feeling the safest in the other's arms.</p><p>"So, "Hoshi looked down at the other who looked back at him, their gazes filled with warmth, "Receiving a few awards just made for us doesn't seem that bad, Does it?" He smirked.</p><p>Woozi laughed as he sat back up straight. Hoshi grinned in return. They were fine, they were happy. And carats are happy with them, that's all they want. The waves of success will be slow but Hoshi still remembers when he said that 2020 will be theirs and honestly he couldn't be more true.</p><p>~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You~~<br/>So carats let's not be sad because Seventeen is growing, slowly and steadily and we will be there with them all throughout &lt;3<br/>I couldn't list all their achievements 😆 But we all know that they truly achieved so much and became the second best-selling boy group of this year!!!<br/>I'm so damn proud of them!<br/>Next year we will achieve more, together, sebongies and carats &lt;3<br/>Remember caratdeul they are still climbing the steps to success! Let's support them with all we can!<br/>Peace out and have a good day!💕💕💎💎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>